


The arrangement of marriage

by MidnightEmberBlack679



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Jack will also yell, Kinda good hades, jack will be sad.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEmberBlack679/pseuds/MidnightEmberBlack679
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello guys thank you for reading if anyone else besides the author of TPC(The Persephone Chronicles)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Persephone Chronicle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/935353) by [edr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr). 



[Jack Point.Of.View]

I was just minding my own business when Mother Nature came up."Jack you have been arranged to marry the god hades"she says then walks away. But I walked after her." WHAT! MOTHER NATURE! PLEAS,NO! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY ANYONE LET ALONE A GOD!!"I yell,when she turns around I can tell she doesn't want it either but she said."I know you don't,But it has to be done,to save the world,the wedding is next week."She said and continued to walk away,I followed."Mother nature! Please I don't want! Why can't someone else do it!" I called."All the other season spirits are doing it Jack!"She said before she disappeared. [at the North Pole,Jack's P.O.V] I flew to the North Pole for the guardian meeting,I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see the closed window I was heading straight for, I crashed into after a moment of rubbing my head the window opened and I climbed through,while still rubbing my head."Sorry about that Jack."I heard North say."It's fine north."I answered. Tooth flew over and looked at my teeth.when she was do e my face was sad,the guardians took notice and tooth asked if I was ok."Yeah I'm fine"I said after debating in my mind if U should tell then,I had decided on no I will not tell nor ever. The meeting had ended and I was flying back to my pond when something clicked,I am getting married to a guy I know nothing about,I have no say,and I don't want to, I decided that I hate my immortal life even more.


	2. Hade' troubles become a beauty

[Hades' Palace,Hades' P.O.V]

I thought about how that blasted women,mother nature,killed MY wife! But now I shall have four new husbands! They will hopefully be just as I was told,and do just as I say. I thought as I continued to walk to my courtroom.

[Jack's lake,Jack's P.O.V]

I was sitting on a frozen log by my lake when I thought about my new fiancé,hades & that he's a god! I hope he's nice! Oh who am I kidding it course he's not going to be nice! I thought before I remember I was going to play with some kids,as I did my thoughts kept wandering back,I don't want to get married I thought one of the kids noticed and asked."Are you alright Jack?" "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine"I said then they had to go in so I aren't back to my pond,wondering if I should've told the guardians,No I should've,no I'll go to sleep.I did but I had a nightmare. And hardly slept at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys thank you for reading if anyone else besides the author of TPC(The Persephone Chronicles)


	3. The pre–Wedding nightmares phase

[Bunny's P.O.V]

I was hopping to jack's pond,to tell him something,when I heard Jack whimpering."Dang! Jack you better not be pranking me."I called ahead,soon after a scream echoed throughout the forest "Jack!" I yelled hopping faster.

[Jack's P.O.V]  
((in Jack's nightmare))

I was sitting in a chair as I was being yelled at,oh who was I being yelled at by? Well Hades! He moved me forcefully to the bed,he started to take my clothes off


End file.
